


а звезды вовсе не виноваты

by ilen



Series: hanahaki!au [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, написано: 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: hanahaki!au, в которой марк отпускает звезду обратно на небо, чтобы стать ближе ко всей вселенной разом.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: hanahaki!au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845274
Kudos: 4





	а звезды вовсе не виноваты

Рассыпавшимся бисером, звёзды сверкают на темном бархате полночного неба - тяжёлого, дорогого. И воздух - душный и влажный, оседает на коже липкой влагой жарких августовских ночей. Делаешь вдох, другой, а надышаться не получается; совсем-совсем. Марк, впрочем, на это внимания почти не обращает: усаживается на подоконник, глупо свешивая ноги в пропасть шести этажей, и голову запрокидывает, шеей пытаясь поймать едва ощутимые движения воздуха.   
Все застыло, как будто на город неуклюжей рукой опрокинули банку цитрусового ликера: горько, вязко - почти неприятно. Тело тяжёлое, насквозь в липком вымоченное, руку поднять - испытание. От этого нездоровое желание чуть вперёд наклониться в объятья секундного полета - почти болезненное. Зудом по тонкой коже запястий и вверх по венам. Но Марк продолжает сидеть, мутным взглядом из-под ресниц насчитывая рассыпавшиеся бусины. Думает, что заслуживает полета чуть долгого, чем шесть этажей - и с более яркой концовкой.  
Жалеет, что в школе не преподавали астрономию, вспоминает измятый атлас звёздного неба, который ему на первом десятке жизни родители подарили - он ведь до сих пор пылится среди книг; так и не изученный. Все потом да потом.   
Но страницы глянцевые Марк помнит: на них бисер прошили белыми нитками в созвездия, названия которых звучат на краю сознания рваным эхо из прошлого. Из всех запомнился только лебедь - кривым росчерком зигзага взлетевший над горизонтом; его нащупать взглядом выходит, как и всегда, слишком просто. Большая медведица, малая-  
Марк читал где-то, что найти меньшую не так-то просто, не у всех получается. У него вот проблем с этим никогда не было: и на небе нашел, и ещё одну - из родинок, ковшом на щеке и рукоятью вниз по шее.  
Донхёк всегда был мальчиком неба - такой же переменчивый, непостоянный; непостижимый. Это завораживало и немного пугало Марка - им по пятнадцать, и вся ответственность лишь впереди, так чего бояться, казалось бы, все бери! Это можно было считать по донхёковой улыбке шальной, когда он предлагал очередную сумасшедшую идею. Марк смотрел сначала с осуждением - каждый раз, ну - а в итоге соглашался; на все. Такие разные - без Донхёка у Марка вряд ли накопилось хотя бы десять интересных историй даже к тридцати. А у него к девятнадцати их было больше, чем за один вечер рассказать можно.   
Немного жаль, что эта, похоже, последняя - и рассказывать ее Марк никому не захочет.  
Он сидит так до самого рассвета: темное небо выгорает полоской на горизонте как старые фотографии в забытых альбомах. В голове после бессонной ночи пустым звоном, и это, наверное, то, чего Марк добивался - выжечь эмоции хотя бы просто физической усталостью: он сползает с подоконника, лишь когда на голые коленки падают первые солнечные лучи, и болезненно потягивается; давится, сплевывая на ладонь очередной белый лепесток - но первый с красными разводами.

Хризантемы на вкус - трава травой, а теперь ещё и металлический привкус оседает на языке началом обратного отсчёта; тошно.

Марк собирается вяло, движется, под водой будто - оттягивает момент встречи до последнего, но всё равно оказывается не готов, когда дверь дома Донхёка открывает его мама. Она стоит перед ним собственной тенью, серая-серая, и от этого хочется кричать, но получается только кивнуть судорожно:  
\- Здравствуйте.  
Женщина в ответ дёргает уголком губ в попытке изобразить приветственную улыбку, но потом её брови ломаются жалко, и она отворачивается, закусывая ребро ладони. Головой кивает в сторону лестницы на второй этаж: проходи, Донхёк там.   
Марк идти не хочет.   
Но послушно поднимается, отстукивая шагами собственный марш - не похоронный и не боевой; что-то между.  
Потому что Донхёка он находит сидящим по-турецки на кровати в обнимку с красным пластиковым тазом. Но цвет не спасает - ошмётки жёлтых лилий все выпачканы в крови. Приторный горький запах бьёт пощечиной, а испуганный взгляд Донхёка - второй; только и успевай щеки подставлять, ну. Марк подставляет добровольно: во все глаза смотрит на посеревшего мальчишку и забывает делать вдохи. У Донхёка скулы стали ещё острее - до некрасивого обтянулись кожей, а под воспаленными глазами залегли тени темные. Марк отстраненно думает, что из-за постоянного кашля у него вряд ли получается спать, и снова хочет кричать.   
Но выходит лишь хрипло выдохнуть:  
\- Ты решил так, да?   
Донхёк давится всхлипом, закусывает потрескавшуюся губу; кивает. У него крупно подрагивают пальцы, и он весь - сдавшийся комок боли и усталости – смотреть физически больно. Когда-то смуглая кожа буквально посерела, и если так из людей уходит жизнь, Марк хотел бы никогда об этом не знать. 

Если так уходит жизнь из Донхёка. 

Сказать, на самом деле, Марку больше нечего: он кричал, он даже плакал - какая разница, если Донхёк не изменил решения, даже смотря на разбитую мать, а?   
Его хочется ударить - пнуть лежачего, и с языка почти срывается признание про собственные хризантемы в лёгких, мол, твои любимые, занести потом на могилу, а? - но остатки чего-то светлого мешают. И Марк молчит, смотрит во все глаза, запоминает, пускай и такого, потому что:  
\- Я не собираюсь дальше смотреть, как ты из-за него дохнешь.   
А Донхёк снова лишь кивает, стискивая пальцами края таза до хруста.   
Скажи что-нибудь, - Марк думает. - Что тебе жаль, скажи.   
Но когда он всё-таки разворачивается и сжимает в руке дверную ручку ему в спину прилетает едва слышное  
\- Твои... уже были с кровью? - сорванным голосом.   
Какая же ты мразь, Ли Донхёк.   
Марк поворачивает голову как раз в тот момент, когда из-за произнесенных слов Донхёк снова давится лепестками - ломается весь, зажмуриваясь и с силой закусывая губы. Секунда, две - из уголка его рта просачивается темная струйка крови, омерзительно медленно стекая вниз - перекрывая одну из родинок созвездия на шее.   
\- Сегодня, - за Марка, кажется, отвечает кто-то другой: настолько глухо и незнакомо звучит его голос. Он тоже зажмуривается, но Донхёк больше ничего не говорит - слышно, как он снова сплёвывает цветы в таз и мелко неглубоко дышит.  
На губах жжется все самое обидное, что Марк ему напоследок сказать мог бы, но он сдерживается: если это прощание, то пусть лучше оно будет молчаливым. Вдыхает глубоко тошнотворный цветочный аромат, за которым - больше в памяти, чем в реальности - запах самого Донхёка, живого, яркого - льнущего в руки Марка ласковой кошкой.   
Дверь не хлопает - закрывается с тихим щелчком. 

А через двадцать три дня телефон Марка вспыхивает адресом и временем похорон.

\\\

  
Сентябрьское солнце щиплется на коже, но неожиданно приятно греет: у Марка даже получается расправить сведённые ознобом плечи, пока он, пошатываясь, пробирается между могил к нужной. На кладбище сегодня никого, и это в каком-то диком смысле радует, потому что чужое присутствие выдержать получилось бы едва ли - даже совершенно незнакомых людей.   
Похороны прошли четыре дня назад: Донхек всегда говорил, что не хотел бы закончить горсткой праха в урне; смотрите, сбылась мечта. Марк на церемонию не пришел - вряд ли смог просто физически, а морально.   
Морально он и сейчас - не может.   
Давится снова приступом тошноты, хватаясь судорожно ближайшее дерево, и выкашливает лепестками, кровью и, кажется, тем, что удалось запихнуть в себя на завтрак; сомнительная вкусовая композиция, которая оседает на языке даже после того, как Марк все это дело некрасиво сплёвывает, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони.   
Он теперь выглядит едва ли лучше самого Донхёка в день их последней встречи, но все равно упрямо ковыляет к нужной насыпи свежей земли - замирает, не доходя нескольких шагов, потому что трава вокруг усыпана уже увядшими белыми хризантемами.   
Это все так нечестно.  
Марк делает несколько мелких вдохов, а потом всё-таки подходит к могиле, оседая бессильно прямо на цветы. Его собственные, из лёгких, снова просятся наружу, и, что ж, Донхек, держи.   
Всё забирай уже, ну.  
Но выплёвывается всего пара грязных лепестков - обидно даже. И легче не становится ни капли: Марк считал всегда, что вся тема похорон - только живым в утешение и нужна, но вот он, сидит. И грязь под ладонями его совсем не утешает.  
Ты мог, хотя бы, попрощаться по-человечески, - думает настолько громко, чтобы слышно было даже на небе: Марк в бога не верит, но если Донхёк не стал после смерти одной из миллиардов звёзд, то в чем тогда смысл вообще всего? 

В фильмах в такие моменты с покойными разговаривают, да? У Марка в голове до звенящего пусто - у него теперь почти всегда так. Он думает, как долго Донхёк знал о его хризантемах, и жалко надеется – вот бы, как можно меньше. Потому что Марк на месте Донхёка от чувства вины сдох бы - какая злая ирония; губы дёргаются в слабой усмешке.   
Смысла продолжать эту дешёвую драму – никакого, поэтому он с трудом поднимается, выпачкивая колени светлых джинсов в земле, и кидает последний взгляд на могилу.  
\- Я просто пришел сказать, - говорит хрипло и больно, разодранным-то горлом. - Что я за тобой не пойду.   
В этот раз.

Когда Марк подходит к машине, отец докуривает сигарету, а у его ног валяются ещё три выжженных. Смотрит он устало и с немым вопросом, на который выходит только вяло мотнуть головой, мол, поехали. Мама тоже не говорит ничего - сидит бледная-бледная, кажется, будто и не дышит вовсе. Как у Донхёка получилось на это наплевать? Марк все пытается - и не понимает.  
Поэтому смотрит пустым взглядом в окно всю дорогу до больницы: родители уже обо всём договорились и собрали его вещи.

\- Нам просто нужно всё это пережить, - как то вечером сказала мама, пальцами прочесывая волосы уткнувшегося в её колени Марка. - А потом станет легче.   
Он на это лишь согласно сплюнул кровью в стоящее у кровати ведро: если ты так считаешь, мам.

\\\

Суета больницы оглушает, а стойкий запах лекарств и дезинфицирующих растворов вышибает из больных лёгких остатки воздуха - первое время получается лишь рвано глотать воздух, смешно открывая рот; как рыба, выброшенная на берег, ей богу.   
Их встречает Ли Тэён - на вид совсем молодой доктор, но глаза за большими квадратными очками у него серьёзные и очень-очень уставшие; он улыбается мягко:  
\- Здравствуйте, - и Марку впервые за долгое время на секунду верится, что всё и правда может закончиться неплохо.   
Тэён проводит их в свой кабинет, небольшой, но неожиданно очень уютный, и довольно долго объясняет что-то родителям своим мягким вкрадчивым голосом. Из всего потока Марк отмечает для себя лишь про процент успешных операций, который немногим больше превышает половину, и про период реабилитации - полгода при самом лучшем стечении обстоятельств; ничего нового, но.   
Марк старается как можно спокойнее дышать, максимально оттягивая очередной приступ кашля. Почему же Донхёк отказался даже попытаться, думает отстраненно.   
Все, что касается Донхёка - всегда краем сознания; наверное, это какой-то защитный механизм психики, да?  
\- А теперь я бы хотел поговорить с Минхёном наедине, если он не против, - произносит доктор, и Марк кивает в ответ, почему-то, матери, а не ему. И она только после этого встаёт и покидает кабинет вместе с отцом.  
\- Минхён, - Тэён начинает ещё на несколько порядков мягче, чем говорил до этого, вызывая вялое раздражение: у Марка с лёгкими проблемы, с первой любовью - и с жизнью, но с головой порядок, к чему всё это. - Я буду задавать вопросы: если на какие-то из них тебе будет сложно ответить, ты можешь сразу сказать, хорошо?  
Марк кивает, мол, конечно, всё, что угодно.   
\- У тебя хризантемы, так? - и после ещё одного согласия. - Это, на самом деле, неплохо, потому что я уже имел с ними дело и все операции прошли гладко и с полным восстановлением.   
Наверное, это должно было успокоить, но Марку все еще пугающе никак.  
\- Я покажу сейчас тебе и твоим родителям палату, но перед этим... - Тэён на мгновение приспускает очки, большим и указательным пальцами потирая переносицу. - Подумай серьезно и скажи, нужна ли тебе помощь психолога? Это важная часть реабилитации.  
Последнюю фразу он проговаривает чуть торопливо, и эта почти-неловкость почему-то подкупает.   
\- Нет, - голос едва слушается, поэтому Марку приходится действительно прикладывать усилия. - Я думаю, пока нет?  
Тэён не начинает его убеждать, а просто кивает, вставая и приглашая встать и Марка тоже. Но у двери вновь замирает, будто сомневаясь в своем следующем вопросе.   
\- Как я уже сказал, у меня были случаи с хризантемами, - говорит тише прежнего. - Знаешь, они очень легко приживаются, и один пациент - он попросил сохранить то, что я из него вырежу. А после вырастил их уже в горшке. И я просто... Решил спросить, не хочешь ли ты?..  
Марк замирает тоже: смешно, наверное, хлопает глазами и снова открывает рот, сбиваясь с выработанной системы мелких вдохов-выдохов, потому что.  
\- Хочу, - он кивает головой резче, чем позволяет теперешнее состояние, срываясь на кашель, но повторяет снова. - Я хочу.  
А Тэён мимолётно поглаживает его по плечу в успокаивающем жесте и мягко улыбается:  
\- Хорошо, Минхён, я все сделаю.

\\\

  
Операция и правда проходит успешно, а палата, в которую определяют Марка - светлая и в тёплых тонах. В ней две кровати, обе свободные, и с самого начала он просит разрешение расположиться на той, что стоит у окна: из него открывается вид на парковую зону больничного комплекса, а по ночам можно смотреть на небо.   
Этим, собственно, Марк и занимается первые две недели, которые ему даже вставать нельзя - да и желания нет никакого, настолько всё это больно. Лежит, на небо смотрит, на рваные веточки хризантем в банке на подоконнике - и старается не думать. Так, чтобы вообще.   
Октябрь медленно окунается в золото - любимое время года Донхёка; деревья падают в охру, обжигают взгляд - и что-то внутри обжигают тоже. Но и об этом лучше всего не задумываться.   
Тэён заходит трижды в день, иногда задерживаясь после стандартного осмотра, чтобы задать Марку пару личных, но никак не связанных с наболевшим, вопросов. И, в целом, это приятно - поговорить с кем-то кроме родителей, пускай и всего минут десять-пятнадцать. Тэён мягкий и теплый - к нему просто невозможно не тянуться. Марк думает, что ему, наверное, повезло?   
В каком-то извращенном смысле, естественно.   
Он начинает медленно вставать: на первые шаги грудина отзывается острой болью, но с каждым днём становится легче. Как там говорила мама: нужно просто пережить? Марк чувствует себя впавшим в спячку: из-за ограниченного палатой пространства время будто замирает, обозначая себя только ненавязчивым ходом стрелок больших часов на стене и количеством опавших за окном листьев - как будто он застрял в той самой августовской ночи, сидя на подоконнике в своей комнате; когда ещё ничего не было непоправимо.   
Проблема Марка в том, что все самое страшное уже произошло, а осознать до сих пор ничего не получается: единственная поездка на кладбище - сумбурный сон воспалённого сознания, не больше. Может, ему и правда нужно начать разговаривать с психологом.   
Или хоть с кем-нибудь - разговаривать.   
Не о погоде, своем физическом состоянии или увлечениях из прошлого.  
О важном. 

\\\

  
Когда Марк начинает спокойно передвигаться и даже выбираться за пределы палаты, застывший мыльный пузырь его личного времени с оглушительным пшиком лопается: посреди ночи в палату врывается Тэён и две медсестры, у которых сегодня тоже дежурство. Одна из них на инвалидной коляске катит перед собой перемазанного в крови парня – и это не самый лучший способ проснуться, знаете. Но Марк лишь молча приподнимается на своей кровати, наблюдая за происходящим: у него от звуков чужого кашля глотку стискивает воспоминаниями настолько буквально, что приходится растереть шею ладонью.   
Тэён выглядит не на шутку взвинченным, и, наверное, Марк таким его видит впервые. Доктор быстро перебирает тонкими пальцами по чужой футболке, а потом уверенным резким движением рвет ее от воротника и ниже, открывая мелко и часто подрагивающую в слабых вдохах грудь пациента – всю в гематомах, и о таком Марк никогда не слышал.   
\- Насколько сильная боль, - спрашивает отрывисто, лишь на секунду вскидывая взгляд на лицо. – По шкале от одного до десяти.   
Но парень на коляске вдруг заходится в хриплом кашле, некрасиво окрашивая белый халат Тэёна красными каплями, и страшно усмехается полным крови оскалом:  
\- У меня в груди ебучие кактусы, док, - хрипит. – Это, блять, одиннадцать.   
\- Тогда и говори, блять, - Тэён и правда срывается, выделяя ругательство тоном. – Поменьше.   
Он кончиками пальцев аккуратно прощупывает чужую грудь, не обращая внимания на слабые всхлипы, а потом говорит еще более резко:   
\- Накамото на снимок, и готовьте операционную; срочно.   
Он вылетает из палаты первым, а остальных Марк провожает внимательным взглядом и в какой-то момент натыкается на воспалённые, больные глаза японца – в упор. Не очень осознавая, он проговаривает одними губами:   
\- Ж-и-в-и, - и получает в ответ еще одну ухмылку с пузырями крови. 

Заснуть после подобного честно не получается: Марк подтягивает колени к груди, обнимая их кольцом рук совсем по-детски, и утыкается взглядом в окно. Свет в палате никто не выключил, поэтому неба не видно: в стекле отражается пустая комната, и, кажется, впервые за все это время Марк остается со своим отражением один на один.   
На него пристально смотрит тощий мальчишка со стеклянным взглядом и отросшими спутанными волосами; глаза – пустые-пустые, страшные. 

_Улыбка-оскал с пузырями крови или бледные потрескавшиеся губы, с уголка которых стекает темная капля, топя собой все созвездия разом?_

Застывшая августовская ночь вдруг разлетается осколками понимания, что все непоправимое – и правда случилось. 

_Скажи, что тебе жаль._

У мальчишки в окне по щеке скатывается крупная слеза, но влажное тепло на щеках Марк чувствует, почему-то лишь сорвавшись в немую истерику: хочется заорать, но получается только рот открывать-закрывать, захлебываясь.   
Его хризантема на подоконнике пару дней назад все-таки пустила первые ростки, но именно в этот момент почти физически не хватает крупных бутонов в весь объем легких; не хватает Донхёка – внутри и. 

Я отказался от этого сам, - Марк думает. – И неужели моя любовь к нему была такой жалкой, что её оказалось так просто вытащить? 

  
Небо за окном практически полностью светлеет, когда от входа в палату раздается тихое покашливание: Тэён стоит, привалившись к стене у двери лопатками, и смотрит на Марка внимательными глазами. Вид у него после многочасовой операции, откровенно говоря, отвратительный, и здесь ему делать нечего. Состояние у Марка стабильное, а с утренним осмотром справилась бы любая медсестра. Поэтому он недоуменно вскидывает брови, только мгновением позже осознавая, что лицо у него зарёванное.  
\- Извини, что перепугали, - Тэён делает неопределённый взмах рукой, ссылаясь на случившееся ночью. - Операция прошла... неплохо.   
Он чуть хмурится, с едва слышным кряхтением отталкиваясь от стены и подходя ближе, взглядом спрашивает: можно? И усаживается к Марку на постель после полученного разрешения.  
\- Пришлось, конечно, повозиться, - усмехается, прикрывая глаза. - Кактусы, кто бы мог подумать.   
Марк не уверен, почему и зачем Тэён все это ему рассказывает, вместо того, чтобы отправиться домой или куда угодно вообще - спать; не понимает, почему доктор ничего не говорит про засохшие слезы и не задаёт вообще никаких вопросов. Но против ничего не имеет: изучает чужое лицо, отмечая внушительные мешки под глазами и четкую хмурую морщинку между бровями - Тэёну двадцать девять только, а он столько жизней спас.   
\- Не смотри так, - не поднимая век вдруг произносит доктор, мягко изгибая губы в полуулыбке. - Я не герой какой-нибудь. Да и с Накамото ещё ничего не наверняка - и правда, сложный случай.  
И Марк, неожиданно для себя, чуть улыбается тоже - а потом осознает, что это, кажется, первая искренняя улыбка за долгое время.  
\- Хочешь секрет? - Тэён приоткрывает один глаз. - Психолога, которого я тебе в самом начале предлагал - его у нас сейчас нет: руководство решило сэкономить, раз у меня есть второй диплом, и оформить на эту должность меня; на полставки.   
\- Но ты же есть, - чуть хрипло после долгого молчания выдыхает Марк.   
\- Ну какой из меня психолог? - с тихим шлепком Тэен скидывает рабочий тапок, подтягивая левую ногу к груди и обхватывает острую коленку ладонями - криво зеркалит позу самого Марка, заставляя того осознать, как долго он в ней находится. - Я со своими основными обязанностям едва успеваю справляться. А с нормальным специалистом ты бы не был похож на живой труп почти три месяца.   
\- Но я так и не согласился на нормального специалиста, - Марк неопределенно дёргает плечами, мол, и нечего тогда, и взгляд переводит к ростку хризантемы на подоконнике.   
Тэён тоже туда смотрит, снова дёргает уголком губ:  
\- Прижился всё-таки, а?   
Он чуть раскачивается вперед-назад.  
\- Да, - Марк тупо кивает, понимая, что глаза начинает снова предательски щипать. - Прижился.   
И сам он - тоже. А Донхёк-  
\- Ты ведь впервые плакал? - ненавязчиво спрашивает Тэён, словно о погоде интересуется, а Марку хочется язвительно уточнить - впервые с какого момента? И он уже открывает рот, чтобы начать выпускать вербальные иголки, но замирает, натыкаясь на чужой взгляд: внимательный и неравнодушный. Как будто Тэёну не все равно. И поэтому вместо сарказма получается выдохнуть честное:  
\- Впервые после его смерти, ага, - Марк уверен, что хотя бы в общих чертах родители его лечащему врачу ситуацию обрисовали.   
\- Полегчало?   
Марк усмехается: как же.   
\- По-моему, стало ещё больнее.  
Но Тэён не удивляется и не собирается его в чем-то убеждать: лишь пожимает плечами и переводит взгляд за окно. Говорит:   
\- Ну, так ты перестал бегать от реальности, - и голос у него при этом жгуче-горький. - Теперь придется учиться с ней жить.  
На взгляд да-что-ты-говоришь Тэён мальчишески очаровательно улыбается и ещё раз дёргает плечами, мол, ты думал, я тебе что-то новое скажу?   
\- Я же говорил, что психолог из меня так себе, - он вздыхает подчёркнуто печально, а потом спускает ногу обратно на пол, планируя, кажется, всё-таки уходить. - Накамото пока в реанимации, но потом его переведут в эту палату: я, собственно, это и зашёл сказать.   
Он встаёт опять с тихим кряхтением и медленно доплетается до двери.  
\- Минхён, - говорит уже оттуда, снова становясь серьёзным. - Ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной: как с психологом или... как с человеком, который тоже прошел через нечто подобное.   
И уходит.   
Оставляя Марка удивлённо хлопать глазами.

\\\

  
Накамото переводят в палату через три дня, и похож он больше на труп, чем на живого человека - хотя судить, конечно, не Марку, который сам не лучше недавно был. Ну, или, возможно, всё-таки лучше - потому что Тэён теперь тоже здесь практически прописывается, каждые три-четыре часа проверяя состояние японца. Вздыхает тяжело, что-то записывает и смотрит на Марка очень-очень устало - настолько, что тот и не решается спрашивать.   
Почему-то отчаянно хочется, чтобы этот чокнутый, который скалился в шаге от могилы, все же выкарабкался. Наверно именно поэтому Марк тоже за ним присматривает - сначала осторожно, боясь навредить, а позже, когда основной уход сокращается за банальным принеси-унеси-протри-помой - уже в полную силу. Благодарный взгляд Тэёна льстит самую малость только - гораздо интереснее выражение глаз Накамото, когда тот наконец приходит в себя и пытается что-то прохрипеть, но сдается, корчась от боли; Марк понимает. Кривит губы в пародии успокаивающей улыбки и заламывает брови, мол, давай, выкарабкивайся, ну.   
Японец едва заметно кивает. 

Накамото обещания держит, на чистом упрямстве, кажется, переживая ещё два острых кризиса, которые Тэёна доводят до дикой трясучки. Он потом Марку жалуется, что японец – самый тяжелый за всю его практику пациент – переплюнул даже тощего подростка из Китая с запущенной дикой розой. А Накамото, не имея возможности говорить, в ответ вяло приподнимает сжатую в кулак ладонь: а вот не надо с подростками сравнивать, ну.   
\- Я, вообще-то, по глупости попал, - рассказывает он уже после, когда даже садиться на кровати уже получается самостоятельно. – Кто же знал, что у этого больного ублюдка любимые цветы – кактусы.  
Марк согласно хмыкает только, передергивая плечами; скашивает взгляд на подоконник, где его хризантема уверенно пускает второй росток на фоне разбушевавшегося за стеклом снегопада.   
\- Док сказал не спрашивать, - вдруг резко меняет тему Юта, вновь привлекая к себе внимание. Ему двадцать семь, и, несмотря на болезнь, Марк каждый раз поражается – какой же красивый: с темными длинными волосами, собранными в неаккуратный узел на затылке и оплетающими руки татуировками змей в окружении красных пионов. Он похож на произведение искусства, и как в него можно было не влюбиться – вопрос тысячелетия. Который Марк задать не решается.   
Зато безразлично угукает: Тэён мог, ага, но ты не стесняйся.   
\- Этот человек, который любит хризантемы, он тебе кто?  
\- Любил, - неожиданно даже для себя тут же поправляет Марк, вызывая на лице японца секундное недоумение, тут же трескающееся ломанной кривой поджатых в понимании губ. Но эти наблюдения – краем сознания, потому что: а кем Донхёк ему был.   
Марк неловко кусает губы: глаза жжет невыносимо просто.  
\- Мы, - и голос жалкий-жалкий, срывающийся. – Росли вместе?   
Он не хотел рассказывать эту историю вообще никому, но сейчас, сидя в уже ставшей практически родной палате под внимательным взглядом Накамото, вдруг думает – может, ее нужно рассказать. Может, это сработает.   
И говорить обо всем произошедшем получается легче с каждым словом: Марк игнорирует ком в горле, игнорирует собственные слезы – и никак не обозначает, что заметил вошедшего в какой-то момент Тэёна.  
Он вслух спрашивает: почему.   
Произносит: я что, тоже должен был сдохнуть, чтобы доказать что-то.   
Говорит, что, на самом деле, хотел умереть – так сильно, что даже не страшно; и, наверное, именно поэтому решил попробовать по-другому.   
\- Ведь умереть я всегда успею, да? – заканчивает тихо, кривя губы и снова останавливаясь пустым взглядом на заснеженном пейзаже за окном.   
Юта и Тэён в ответ молчат долгую минуту, а потом Марк чувствует, как его кровать проминается под весом опустившегося на нее доктора. У него сильные тонкие ладони, которые настойчиво за плечи тянут, вынуждая уткнуться носом в выглаженный воротник белого халата; пахнет лавандовым кондиционером для белья и, едва слышно, Тэёном.   
\- Ты все сделал правильно, - говорит он мягко, но без тех успокаивающих интонаций, которыми общался все первое время. – И никто тебя не винит.   
Марк не уверен, что именно Тэён вкладывает в понятие «никто», но на всякий случай распространяет это слово и на живых – и на мертвых тоже; кивает отрывисто в чужое плечо.  
\- И ты себя винить переставай, - добавляет Накамото со своей кровати, усмехается. – Нет ничего великого в том, чтобы сдохнуть из-за любви.   
И, когда Марк вскидывает на него взгляд:  
\- Это личный выбор каждого, - усмехается. – И что бы кто ни выбрал – он будет прав. Все просто.   
Вот так.   
Все просто.   
Марк еще раз кивает, чувствуя, как в горле растворяется противный ком, не дававший спокойно дышать. 

\\\

Он собирает вещи после рождества: слушает наигранно обиженное ворчание Юты, который уже потихоньку начал вставать, и усмехается.   
\- У тебя есть Тэён, ты не заскучаешь, - говорит подчеркнуто беззаботно, а сам взгляд быстрый на японца кидает, успевая заметить, как у того на секунду расширяются глаза.   
У доктора на груди тоже, оказывается, есть шрамы, и они все – вне системы: могут не бояться влюбляться. На вопрос «а хотят ли» отвечает себе каждый сам: и Марку, у которого даже представить такое не получается, увидеть, как между двумя поломанными зарождается нечто новое и важное было как минимум полезно.   
Как максимум – обещание, что вообще всё возможно.   
\- Я отдам его Джехёну, если он не прекратит спускать все мои старания в унитаз, - от двери раздается голос Тэёна, который, видимо, зашёл попрощаться: все документы он отдал Марку уже вчера.   
\- Мы все знаем, что ты этого не сделаешь, док, - нагло отзывается японец, но, тем не менее, тут же возвращается в постель, послушно укладываясь и показушно складывая татуированные руки поверх натянутого до груди одеяла.   
Тэён в ответ лишь усмехается, проходя в палату и усаживаясь на пустую постель Марка.  
\- Какие планы теперь?   
Приходиться оторваться от рюкзака, чтобы вскинуть взгляд и убедиться в очевидном: вопрос к нему.  
\- Вернусь в Канаду, я думаю, - Марк улыбается неуверенно, пожимая плечами. – Подготовлюсь и буду поступать: я нашел неплохой университет с сильным факультетом астрофизики.   
Накамото со своей кровати тянет восхищенное: ого-о, а Тэён широко улыбается, несколько раз покачивая головой в согласии.  
\- Вот как, - встает и протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия. – Удачи.   
Кисть у доктора тонкая и ломкая, на ощупь – сухая и теплая; Марк пару раз неуверенно покачивает ее в своей, а потом резко на себя тянет, сгребая Тэёна в объятия.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит тихо и искренне. – Правда, спасибо.   
Тэён весь становится как-будто меньше и чуть неловко смеется, похлопывая Марка по спине свободной ладонью.   
\- Я все ещё не герой, - произносит привычно, но его попытку свести все в шутку убивает Накамото, успевший сесть и теперь прожигающий их двоих серьезным взглядом.  
\- Но не для нас, - выдает он, чуть склоняя набок голову. – Для нас ты даже больше, док.   
Марк согласно мычит, последний раз глубоко вдыхая лавандовый запах и отступая на пару шагов назад.   
Он обещает звонить-писать, и собирается честно обещание выполнить – а там уже как получится, да? 

\\\

Подготовка к переезду отнимает достаточно времени, и когда все оказывается готово, Марк с легким недоумением осознает, что на город розовым кружевом опадающих лепестков опускается весна.   
Своими ласковыми прикосновениями она добирается даже до кладбища: тишина на нем не застывшая, а почти умиротворенная. И Марк ступает между могил тихо-тихо, словно боясь разбудить кого ненароком; потревожить. Удивляется, что нужную могилу удается найти почти сразу, потому что свое прошлое посещение помнит рваными алыми кусками.   
Холма свежей земли, конечно же, давно нет: могила выглядит, как и другие, более старые. Темный камень плиты с рыжими вкраплениями, лаконичная табличка – Марк давится вдохом, вдруг отчетливо осознавая, что Донхёк выбирал сам. Делает еще два шага, медленно опускаясь на то же место, где сидел в прошлый раз, не особо заботясь о том, что земля холодная и влажная.   
Марк опускает на могилу букет белых хризантем, купленных по дороге, и с никому не нужной педантичностью пристраивает его так, чтобы лежало идеально. Донхёк любил всякие эстетичные мелочи, которые можно было бы выложить в инстаграм. Марку думается, что он бы оценил – и цветы, и иронию.   
\- Ну, привет, - произносит тихо. – Давно не виделись.   
Губы растягиваются в болезненной улыбке, и Марк переводит взгляд с плиты на плывущие по пронзительно голубому небу облака.   
\- Сегодня отличный день, да?   
Он думает, что похож на сумасшедшего, сидя тут и разговаривая с пустотой. Понимает прекрасно, что если Донхёк где и остался, то в нём самом – и ненужно было ехать так далеко ради имени и цифр на холодной табличке. Всё это Марк знает, но.   
Могилы нужны для живых.   
И, наверное, вовсе не для утешения, потому что ему до сих пор ни каплю не легче. 

_Скажи, что тебе жаль._

\- Я тоже должен был сказать, - Марк чувствует, как по щекам начинают течь слезы, но это дело уже привычное. – Наверное, я должен был сказать первым.   
Он кладет ладонь на землю, чувствуя влажный холод и легкое покалывание пробивающейся травы. Задумываться, что там, глубже, лежит то, что осталось от яркого и живого Донхёка больно на физическом уровне, но Марк не разрешает себе перестать.   
Потому что.  
\- А мне так жаль, Хёк, - всхлипывает судорожно. – Такое чувство, что никто в этом гребанном мире не сможет понять, насколько мне жаль.   
Голос срывается новым приступом рыданий, которые, как и все разы до этого, настоящего облегчения не приносят. Из Марка просто выливается каплями вся его тоска, а он уже знает – её в нём океан или больше, так что.   
Пускай вытекает – всё равно вся не вытечет.   
Он сидит так до тех пор, пока болью не сводит колени, а потом встает, механически отряхиваясь – действие бессмысленное, как и очень многое в его новой жизни. Смотрит последний раз на плиту, на букет – и все же делает фото, добавляя любимый донхёков фильтр для дневных снимков. 

Думает, что раз единственный знает все чужие пароли-логины, имеет право на последнюю совместную шалость. 

\\\

Звонок чужого дома звучит как прошлое, в котором всё было очень просто и понятно, и мама Донхёка, открывшая дверь, выглядит постаревшей, но все такой же тёплой; родной.   
\- Минхён? – она удивляется, но тут же растягивает губы в улыбке, сама делая шаг за порог и притягивая его к себе. Марк на голову её выше, поэтому в чужих объятиях чувствует себя неловко, но тоже свободной рукой женщину обнимает. – Мой мальчик.   
Думает, что неловко ему, потому что совсем не верится в заслуженность такого теплого приема.   
\- Здравствуйте, - но он тоже улыбается, когда отстраняется и заглядывает маме Донхёка в глаза. – Я, на самом деле, ненадолго.   
Говорить подобное неловко, но Марк пугающе сильно не хочет заходить в дом – мнется смущенно, на невысказанный вопрос в чужих глазах лишь протягивая бумажный пакет с хризантемой в горшке. На ней уже сформировался бутон, еще совсем немного – и зацветет.   
\- Это, - голос у Марка срывается, потому что – а как все это вообще сказать? Я решил не умирать за любовь к вашему сыну, которая, собственно – вот. В горшочке. Держите.   
Но женщина, кажется, понимает все и так: как-то совсем жалко кривится, пытаясь сдержать слезы, но не справляясь, а потом снова улыбается – горько-горько. Говорит.  
\- Спасибо, - забирая из трясущихся рук пакет, а потом смотрит с непонятной эмоцией. – У меня тоже есть кое-что для тебя, подожди, пожалуйста.   
Марк хочет тут же возразить, что ему ничего не надо, потому что вещей Донхёка он боится ещё больше, чем заходить в чужой дом – а в том, что женщина вынесет одну из них, он уверен. Только она уже скрывается внутри и возвращается спустя буквально минуту, неся в руках чуть мятый конверт.   
Марку хочется закричать.   
\- Нет, - говорит он вслух, невольно делая шаг назад, но потом всё же берёт себя в руки, забирая письмо.   
\- Я благодарна, что ты зашёл, - говорит мама Донхёка и замирает, будто не знает, стоит ли ей еще раз обнять Марка на прощание. Он обнимает сам.  
\- Спасибо вам, госпожа Ли, - говорит тихо, задыхаясь знакомым запахом – почти таким же как. – Я буду очень скучать.   
Женщина смотрит на него несколько секунд, а потом снова улыбается.   
Она говорит:  
\- Иди.   
И, разворачиваясь, Марк думает, что затеял это всё не зря. 

\\\

Самолёт глухо вибрирует перед взлетом, надрывно набирая необходимую скорость, чтобы оторваться от земли и взлететь: едва ощутимый толчок, и Сеул за толстым куском круглого стекла начинает медленно мельчать, с каждым вдохом становясь все боле похожим на игрушечный.   
Марк смотрит до последнего, отворачиваясь лишь когда груда металла разрывает плотное полотно облаков – вокруг остается лишь небо. 

_Смотри, Донхёк, как я близко._

Он долго мнет в ладонях же порядком истрёпанный конверт, решаясь, наконец, открыть. Почему-то Марк уверен, что не хочет знать ничего из Донхёком написанного, но при этом прожить, не зная, – не сможет. Приходится сделать несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов, а потом трясущимися руками вскрыть коричневую бумагу с одной единственной кривой надписью: для Минхён-хёна.   
Внутри оказывается простой тетрадный лист с несколькими затертыми пятнышками крови и кляксами размытых чернил там, где, по-видимому, Донхёк не смог сдержать слёз.   
Марк не хочет это читать.   
Отворачивается к окну, взглядом утыкаясь в бесконечную розовую вату облаков под крылом самолёта.   
Ну и зачем, - спрашивает в мыслях так громко, чтобы Донхёк наверняка услышал: благо забрался сегодня повыше, ну. – Зачем. 

\\\

Машина приземлится в Ванкувере – ударится о твердь посадочной полосы, вынуждая резко вдохнуть, возвращаясь к реальности. И Марк встанет, улыбнётся на прощание стюардессе, возьмет багаж – выйдет из аэропорта, задыхаясь запахами другого города и совсем другой жизни.   
Которую он собирается прожить. 

\\\

  
_Хён,_   
_это такой пиздец, да? Боже. Мы оба так проебались._   
_Ты не рассказал мне про хризантемы._   
_Я не рассказал тебе, что был на осмотре врача, и тот сказал, что мое сердце операцию просто не выдержит._   
_Мы снова друг друга стоим, а._

_Я… просто не хотел, чтобы ты жалел меня. Чтобы ты был рядом и переживал – злиться же было бы лучше, да? Цветы прорастали не так быстро, да?_   
_Я очень надеюсь._

_Мне, на самом деле, так тебя не хватает. Я все не понимаю: сижу тут, выхаркиваю остатки легких, и все, о чем у меня выходит думать – как ты там, что с тобой._   
_Так почему этого оказалось недостаточно, а меня убивают никому не нужные желтые лилии._

_Мне так страшно._   
_Я очень много раз хотел сказать тебе правду, но это было бы слишком эгоистично даже для меня, да? Ты будешь злиться._

_Не злись на меня слишком сильно._

_Мама должна тебе отдать это письмо после похорон, и тогда, когда уже всё будет так, как будет – Минхён-а, вырежи их._   
_Пожалуйста, вырежи._   
_Я, блять, ненавижу белые хризантемы – и ты тоже должен._   
_Не ходи за мной в этот раз – хуёвое приключение, в котором я налажал, а ты вот ещё можешь отступиться._

_Мне очень тяжело писать, прости._   
_Надеюсь, ты разберёшься в этих каракулях._

_Минхён-а, мне жаль._   
_И мне страшно._   
_Умирать – и что из-за меня умрешь тоже._   
_Поэтому, я прошу-прошу-прошу-прошу-прошу-_

_Минхён-а,_   
_живи._

**Author's Note:**

> что ж.   
> вообще-то, я никогда не поясняю свои работы, но тут решила, что мне очень хочется поделиться.  
> во-первых, я блядь, не знаю, почему это случилось в моей голове. я когда придумала, ревела и не могла уснуть - супер, да? настя взяла красивое ханахаки ау и превратила его в сомнительную кровавую драму.   
> во-вторых, мне было очень тяжело это писать и я буквально ревела снова и снова - и я честно не понимаю, почему я так отреагировала, но. 
> 
> я так рада, что наконец выплюнула это из своей головы   
> \- а вы делайте с этим, что хотите, ха.
> 
> 180417


End file.
